Hunters of Olympus(SYOC CLOSED)
by Beauty Is A Mystery
Summary: Tessalyn and her twin sister, Jessalyn, are living weird lives as teen girls. The thing is they are not normal at all. The fact that they have mythical mom helps to support the claim. Now that there dad has sent them off to a group that hunts down greek mythical monsters, called the Hunters of Olympus, they are now in for the ride of their lives. SYOC CLOSED. AU.
1. 1 Tessalyn

The day my dad told us the truth was unbelievable, and I still don't believe it.

Jessa and I haves lived with our single dad since birth, and our mother had died during childbirth. I never really thought that Jessa and I were twins cause we looked nothing alike. I realized that I looked more like our mom, and she looked more like dad. I know because dad has one picture of mom around the house. I had dark brown hair and bright green eyes that you would find unbelievable, and Jessa had dirty blonde hair with bright blues also unbelievable. The only thing we had in common was our height and curly, curly hair.

Now here we are in a cabin in the middle of the woods, well techincally not a cabin. A cabin that was also a mansion, if that were possible. The head of the group, Diana, had given us our " gift" from our mom. You are probably very lost right now, let's start from this morning.

*7 hours earlier*

Jessa and I were watching tv on the couch while our dad was working. We were going to be baby sitting some kids at 12:30, so we were going to enjoy the thirty minutes we have. We were watching the Percy Jackson and The Lightning Thief movie, I hated and Jessa loved it. She just hasn't read the book, curse her. Half way through the movie there was a ring at our door bell. I was expecting it to be Tyler, Jo, and Olivia who we where babysitting today. Instead it was my dad, and a dark figure standing behind him.

"Dad? What are you doing here, I thought you had work today," Jessa asked skeptically standing behind me. The figure behind my dad stepped to the side and revealed herself. I instantly recognized who she was, she was mother.

"Mom? I thought you were dead," I asked speechlessly. I couldn't believe my eyes.  
"That's what we came here to talk about." She stepped in through the doorway.

*Present time*

After that mom told us that she was goddess. The Greek goddess of witch craft and crossways, Hecate. She told us that the Greek gods came to the United States, where they resigned over, to reproduce with a human. They did this because they needed heroes to take care of the monsters roaming the Earth. They made a organization for demigods called the Hunters of Olympus. Now here we reside in a cabin like place in a room Jessa and I are sharing.

The room was painted a dark color close to purple, mostly my taste not Jessa's. There was bunk bed, where I claimed the bottom bunk right away. I have a fear of heights that I was not ready to face. Remember that gift that I said earlier that Diana gave to us, it was two talisman that our mom put our powers in. She explained to us the concept of Black Magic Witches and White Magic Witches, and what witch we each were. So now I'm a witch and demigod. Great. To make it worse I'm the Black Magic Witch and Jessa is the White Magic Witch. Shocker. My talisman was a dark black, and Jessa's talisman was bright white.

I was admiring my talisman when there was knock at my door.

* * *

Hi! This is a SYOC and I need a lot of characters. I will have at least one child for each god and goddess, and as for maiden goddesses they will not have children but representatives instead that one will be the same form. For maiden godesses that includes Athena. No Mary Sues or Gary Stues, and make your character unique. Some characters will be main, recurring and minor. Ok so the form is on my profile so go check it out!


	2. Final Cast List

Zeus- Alexander Paris, 16 years old, made by Rougeification

Poseidon- Olivia Wood, 14 years old, made by Epicness of Liv

Hades- Ace Ashford, 16 years old, made by NeverForgiveOrForget161616

Demeter- Wes Parker, 14 years old, made by me

Hera- Tori Parker, 15 years old, made by xxbookwormmockingjayxx

Hestia- Gianna Garrett, 14 years old, made by Mask Is Always Changing

Artemis- Ashlyn Ory, 16 years old, made by Beauty. Is. Strange

Athena- Thomas Jones by Rosemary Alysse

Aphrodite- Megan Loveth, 16 years old, made by Epicness of Liv

Ares- Zen Moller, 16 years old, created by Aster Williams

Hephaestus- Clarabelle Duchannes, 16 years old, made by Rid's the Bomb. com

Apollo- Cassandra Sargood, 15 years old, made by Jesteress

Dionysus- Jack Viriden, 14 years old, made by Reaper of Books

Hermes- Hannah Wade, 15 years old, made by CFaDr105

Hecate- Tessalyn and Jessalyn Carter, 13 years old, created by me

Eros- Kepler Malach, 16 years old, created by Reaper of Books

Persephone- Hana James, 14 years old, created by RosemaryAlysse

Nemesis- Aedan Smith, 16 years old, created by Ghost132

Iris- Luca Weyer, 13 years old, created by Aster Williams

Tyche- Pierce Zander, 15 years old, made by grimbutnotalways

Heracles- Hunter Lithiris, 13 years old made by me

Khinoe- Avaline Karsten, 13 years old, made by Mask Is Always Changing

Erebus- Brooklyn Caprice, 16 years old, made by RosemaryAlysse

Mnemosyne- Katrina Blackwell, 15 years old, made by Beauty. Is. Strange

* * *

Okay so this everyone, by tomorrow I will give a list of the main characters, recurring characters, and minor characters. Look forward to it!


	3. AN

Main Characters

Tessalyn Carter

Jessalyn Carter

Gianna Garrett

Hana James

Olivia Wood

Ashlyn Ory

Cassandra Sargood

Luca Weyer

Alexander Paris

Ace Ashford

Zen Moller

Kepler Malach

Pierce Zander

Recurring Characters

Hannah Wade

Tori Parker

Clarabelle Sagood

Aedan Smith

Hunter Lithiris

Minor Characters

Wes Parker

Megan Loveth

Jack Viriden

Thoams Jones

Avaline Karsten

Brooklyn Caprice

Katrina Blackwell

* * *

Main Characters email which quest you would like go on(there will be two):

1. Quest to retrieve an item

2. Quest to hunt down a monster


	4. 2 Jessalyn

There was a knock at the door. Tessa got up to go from her bed, and opened the door. It was Diana, she was dressed in all black clothing that almost the color of her hair.

"Hey girls, this Ashlyn. She is going to escort you to the dining hall. " Behind Dianna was a girl with blonde colored hair.

I got up from the bed, and Tessa and I followed her as she walked through the halls. I have to say that the halls were similar to a maze. I had the feeling that I would have a hard time getting used how to get around the place.

Ashlyn led us to what I couldn't believe was the dining hall. It looked too...sophisticated for the cabin/lodge thing they had going on with the outside. The walls were painted white with intricate silver designs on them. The floor was white wood that looked absolutely flawless. There was even a fire place on the other end from where I was standing. In the middle of the room was a large table about 10 yards long, and made out of marble that had pastel colors mixed into it. The seats were made of white leather, and white wood for the legs.

"Is it me, or does this place look like heaven," Tessa whispered to me. I let Tessa choose where to sit and she choose to empty seats that weren't occupied. I looked around at the other people who were in the room. Most of them looked older than Tessa and I, which made me feel a little uncomfortable.

Diana entered the room a minute later with more people filing in behind her. One by one, the seats were taken and filled. At the back of the room, was a podium where Diana stood behind.

"Hello, you have all been summoned here by your parents and the gods you represent. Most of you have already met them, and others didn't have the chance because of how busy the gods are." Diana was basically giving us speech, and was having everyone have to listen through it."Sixteen years ago the gods roamed America to find humans to 'reproduce' with, to create heroes to fight for Olympus. Those heroes are you, and you will have to step up to lives that the Fates have chosen for you. As few of you know, I am a goddess myself. I am the Goddess of the Hunt and the Moon."

Diana began to walk around the room fiddling with the pen that was in her hands. " All of you come from a different god or goddess. You have special unique powers, and we will find out what those powers are. You will be trained to your limit, and will be sent to quest that...may or may not get you killed. It's really a nice life. " Diana smiled at us, and acted like the last sentence she just said was not at all concerning.

The room was silent for a moment and everyone looked at Diana. She looked confused and just said," Well, time for dinner just say what you want for dinner and the food will appear before you. Except for deserts. Don't try it." Diana left the room, and there was still a silence in the room.

A girl with caramel hair, that sat on the other side far away from where Tessa and I sat, said the words,"Strawberries."

A plate of strawberries immediately appeared in front her, and she began to take a bite of her strawberry. After a few seconds, voices were suddenly disrupting the silence in the air. Plates of food were appearing everywhere.

"Peanut butter and jelly sandwich." Tessa looked at her yummy sandwich appear, it made me want to get it too. Which I did.

Dinner was over really quickly since everyone were strangers to each other, and I suddenly forgot how to get back to the room. Luckily, Tessa knew how to get back. The night was very hard for me to sleep, I was sleeping in an unfamiliar place.

The next morning the light shined through the window hit my face. All of a sudden, there was something that sounded like a horn. I got up from my bed, and nudged Tessa who was on the bottom.

"Tessa, I think this is important."

* * *

Sorry for the boring chapter, but I promise the story will get better as it progresses. I would like to recognize Ashlyn and Clarabelle who were introduced in this chapter. See you!


	5. 3 Tessalyn

I woke up to Jessa pestering me to get up, and I am NOT a morning person. Unless you want to lose a body part don't bother me.

"What do you want Jessa?"

"Do you not here the horn?" Jessa looked at me as though I were stupid. It took me a minute to realize that there was a horn. How did I not notice the sound?

I got up from the bed and headed out the door to see what was happening. Everyone else were outside there rooms also looking confused.

"Ladies and...others. Please report to the training room, for those who do not know where that is...just think of where you want to go and just turn. I had it remodeled to make it easier for you. You also have thirty seconds to get here."

I looked at the watch I had on and saw that it was only five o'clock in the morning. I pulled Jessa's arm and started to run down the hall. I thought of a training room with Diana waiting for us in it. When I turned the corner I was in the training room with a few other kids.

"Where are the others?" Diana looked very impatient and the lady next to her had a smile on her face.

"Don't worry Artemis."

"It's Diana, and they need to start today."

"Fine. If you really want them here..." The woman snapped her fingers and everyone else appeared. They had fallen through the air and landed on their butts, if you saw it how I did you would think it was hilarious.

"Natalie, they were supposed to get here on there own. Not with your help." Diana looked at Natalie like she was stupid. "Everyone get up and get in a straight line in front of the mat."

The room was huge, and I mean HUGE. It was bigger than the house my dad own's and we all had our own room plus an extra. There was training equipment everywhere, and most of it looked dangerous.

"Hello, and good morning. Most of you are probably very hungry right now, right?" There were a few murmurs of "yes" and "a little". "Well to earn your food you are going to earn it by training for at least two hours then you can eat. Now you are all dresses in pajamas so the first hour Natalie, a.k.a Aphrodite goddess of love and beauty, will help you with finding the perfect outfit that makes you fill comfortable."

"How about we have Megan come up first? After all she is your mother."

Megan, unlike Natalie, had black hair, where as Natalie had light brown hair. Megan was beautiful but when compared to her mother she was no match. Everyone started talking with each other while Natalie got to work on Megan's outfit.

Jessa and I were walking around talking to each other when we bumbled into somebody. The person we bumped into fell to the ground. Her golden blonde curls were sprawled everywhere.

"What the heck? Do you not pay attention when you are walking?" The girl stood up and dusted her pajamas off.

"Sorry, I didn't know."

"Sorry does not fix the worlds problems." Despite her golden blonde curls she has dark brown eyes. She glared at Jessa and I. Her face was pretty but she acted different then she looked.

"Okay, I'm Jessa and this is my sister Tessa." Jessa addressed to the girl, gesturing to the both of us.

"I'm sorry, I don't remember asking for your name, but my name is Gianna." Gianna walked away from us. The only thing I could think of was how cold that girl seemed.

"Isn't it ironic that she is the representative for Hestia?" A male voice came from behind us. "If you actually get in her good side she is really nice."

I turned around to meet with ocean blue eyes. "Really? She doesn't seem like it." Jessa looked at the guy as though he was joking. Maybe he was.

"Really. I met her yesterday, she's not that bad. By the way, my name is Pierce; son of Tyche." He folded his arms across his chest and smiled at us. I felt a little uncomfortable, but introduced anyway.

"Twins? Really? You look nothing alike?"

"I know, it's kind of weird, but-" I was interrupted by yelling.

"Natalie! What is this?! She can't train in something like that!" Diana was yelling at Natalie who was smiling. Everyone was silent, but looked like they were holding in a laugh.

Megan was dressed in black, like Diana most have wanted. The problem was that she was wearing things that were not appropriate to train in. She wore a light pink tank top, that was covered by a black lace of the shoulder shirt, she also had a frilly skirt with light pink tulle underneath to make it poof. Not to mention she was wearing heels.

"But Diana, look at it it's adorable." Natalie gestured to her daughter's outfit.

"Change it!" Diana looked furious at Natalie. Natalie, however, was still smiling.

"Okay. Okay. I'll get to it." Natalie let out a little giggle while she went back to work on the outfits.

* * *

Hi! I hoped you enjoyed this chapter! I may post another chapter in a few days or a week, depends. I am really sick so I'm not promising anything. Introduced in this chapter was Megan Loveth, Gianna Garrett, and Pierce Zander. Until next time!


	6. AN 2

Hi, I'm sorry if you thought this was an update. However it's close though. I need everyone who sent in a character no matter how many to PM me in their complete black outfits and their top four favorite colors. Once I have everyone's I will have the next chapter out soon.


	7. 4 Jessalyn

After an hour, Natalie was finally finished with everyone's outfit. Everyone's outfit was black the only difference was the symbol of there godly parent in their choice of color. My outfit were black lace shorts, a black tank top with black lace on the neckline. On the back of the tank top, was a golden sign with crossroads on it. I choose a comfortable black converse.

Tessa had a black v neck t-shirt with a black, white, and gray camoflague vest. She had on black shorts too but longer then mine and black high heel boots. On her shorts was her silver sign with crossroads for her too.

Soon Diana had us lined up along the mats in the room all squished together. Tessa had gotten lost in the crowd of teenagers, and was at the far end of the room. There was a girl and boy standing right next to me, squishing that I could hardly breathe.

The girl was really skinny that you could feel her bones, it was kind weird. She had cuts on her arm, I put two and two together. She must be anorexic, I know it's rude to assume so. It just really looked like it. Which was a shame, because she was really pretty. Her dirty blonde hair was slicked back into a ponytail, and her outfit was somewhat cute. A black military vest over a black tank top, black skinny jeans with combat boots with a grey winged symbol on her combat boots.

The boy was really small, especially since I was 5'7". He looked tough, even though he looked about 10 years old. He was wearing a long sleeves shirt and a... black skirt. I quickly looked away because a boy wearing a skirt looks weird.

Diana stood in front of us with her hands on her hips. Diana's hair was slicked back into a ponytail with her straight hair. "Since we only have thirty minutes, we are going to practice sword fighting. Get with a partner, and since there is an odd number of you, one of you will have to sit out for this one. Oh, and Jessalyn and Tessalyn you can't work together." Crap.

Everyone started walking around to get a partner, I walked into somebody. It was a girl, and she looked easy enough to battle. I know that I would probably fail at fighting people."Do you want to be my partner?"

"Sure, why not? By the way my name is Olivia, and I'm guessing you must be Tessalyn."

"Jessalyn, actually. Tessalyn is my twin sister."

Soon everybody was partnered up with somebody, except for Tessa. She sat down on one of the benches near the mats. Everyone got a mat and stood on it, some of them were playing around. Others were... well laying on the mats.

"Get up! In about a few seconds swords will be falling from the ceiling so be careful, and try to avoid not getting killed."

I waited for the raining of swords, which sounds really weird if you think about it. Everyone else's swords fell, even Olivia's, but mine wasn't coming.

"Mine isn't-" I was cutt off by a sword almost piercing my foot, and I let out a blood curdling scream. Everyone looked at me like I was crazy, but they would be scared if I sword almost hit there foot.

"Anyway, each you get onto the opposite side of the mat. I will count to three and you can start dueling." Everyone moved, and there was this one voice that said, "Wait how do we know how to fight."

"It's in your blood. One. Two Three. Fight!" Diana stepped back and headed over to where Tessa was.

I started to walk forward, not knowing how this was going to end. All of a sudden Olivia come running forward with her sword. I moved my body before she could get me with her sword. I held the hilt in my hand and tried to swing towards her arm. I missed by a long shot, and Olivia had the advantage. She hit my sword as was struggling to push it towards me. She thrusted the sword out my hand by lifting her knee.

I thought she was going to be easy.

I managed to knock her sword of her hand by elbowing her in the stomach. Her sword landed where mine had also; the other side of the mat. We were both scrambling to get to the swords. I was hoping that somehow I could win this one battle. At least this battle.

Then all of a sudden, Olivia stopped. She was in running position but she wasn't moving. A white glow surrounded her body, and there was something glowing on my chest too. My white talisman. Somehow, someway I had used magic. I didn't waste time after that, I ran over to my sword. I picked both her' sand mine, and thought of Olivia coming back to normal. She didn't move though.

I started to get nervous, I had no idea how to undo what I had done. "Diana!"

Once Diana had saw what I had done she was a bit proud, " Congratulations on beating her, you seem like one who can't fight. Just next time know what you are doing."

Olivia was carried out on one of those stretchers, still frozen in place. She was layer on her side. The nymphs, whatever those things are, carried her out. Tessa came out from behind me.

"And you're suppose to be the good witch."


End file.
